wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryckster King/Gen IV
The Brickster King 'was the tyrannical ruler of the Brickster Faction and the most wanted figures in the galaxy. The Brickster King's background is unknown, however his rivalry with the Niraxians led to many conflicts, in particular the Fighting War and several clashes on the planetary border between the two states.'Brickster Storm by N Shcheglov. Published 2011. Page 3 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1n8yXzDWosbvMadSFT_uPGkDWSBlSA6Rgg45FaSkVHNE/edit?usp=sharing In 2014, the Brickster King launched his most ambitious plan yet, invading several human worlds in preperation for the deployment of several new superweapons; the Maximus and the X5-Nova bioweapon.Brickster Storm by N Shcheglov. Published 2011. Page 18 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1n8yXzDWosbvMadSFT_uPGkDWSBlSA6Rgg45FaSkVHNE/edit?usp=sharing He was ultimately defeated by Jarod Freeman and allegedly destroyed, though his head remained intact. 'Brickster Storm by N Shcheglov. Published 2011. Page 19'https://docs.google.com/document/d/1n8yXzDWosbvMadSFT_uPGkDWSBlSA6Rgg45FaSkVHNE/edit?usp=sharing The Brickster King's archnemesis is Powersurge, the ruler of Powernia. History The Brickster King's origins are unclear, though it is alleged that like his people, he was once a slave droid to a much more advanced race known as the Naiga.'''Naiga Concept Art by N Shcheglov. '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yYMplECwmNLh3N0Ze3UUVz5MDTG_2ePH/view?usp=sharing After a rebellion, he assumed the position as leader of the newly independent machines, forging an empire and vowing to destroy all organic life. A fledgling leader, he approached the leader of Powernia, Powersurge for help and was provided with factories in exchange for his loyalty. After building an army, he ultimately betrayed his benefactor, starting the Fighting War. He first appears in a flashback in the prologue of Brickster Storm where he captures Nik and Jay, demonstrating his cynical, joking and cruel manner. He acts very sarcastic with his captives, jokingly asking if they wanted a free gun. His capturing of Nik and Jay ties in to the Final Showdown Arc in Generation III. He later reappears when his forces capture a Human sensor array orbiting an uninhabited human outpost. He confronts its engineers and demands to know where Jarod Freeman is. In response to their refusal to cooperate, the King had their station destroyed by the Maximus' ion cannon. Shortly afterwards, he appears thinking about the state of the Maximus to himself, furious over the Maximus' broken fusion propulsion system. His final appearance is in the Brickster facility on Metro Prospekt, where he confronts Jay. He retreats after getting shot at by Freeman and sends a group of mini-Chopsters to take care of Jay. After dealing with them Jay heads for the Reactor room and deals with the Brickster King who is astonished that Jay survived. After a brief battle the King falls into the reactor's beam and his body is destroyed except for his head which detaches from his head as per Brickster fashion. Personality The Brickster King is very cynical and satirical. He enjoys mocking his enemies and speaking to them in a joking manner, such as when he confronted Freeman in the X5 facility. However he is also short-tempered and is easily agitated by small things. His slapstick nature has led him to make several mistakes which would lead to his own downfall at the hands of Jarod Freeman. Appearance The Brickster King has the iconic Brickster square-head, with a small golden crown and two antennae sticking out diagonally out of his head. The rest of his body is similar to that of standard Brickster soldiers. References Category:Generation IV